


Save the Princess

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: 3x19 AU
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Save the Princess

Jughead clutched the snake mask. “We can’t do this. Robbing Pop’s? How can we even stay in Riverdale after that?”

“We don’t have a choice,” Toni said.

“No, I don’t have a choice. But I don’t have to bring you into this.”

Toni put a hand on his cheek. “It’s your sister.”

“Exactly. She’s _my_ sister.”

“I care about Jellybean, too.” Her voice had an edge to it.

“I know you do. I just, I can’t lose both of you.”

“No Serpent stands alone. I’m with you,” she said firmly. “There’s no more time to argue. We have to go.”


End file.
